orderofthejedirobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Eeyon
Eeyon was the fifth Grand Master of the Order of the Jedi Eeyon is regarded by many as kind, intelligent, respectable, responsible. He has a great influence on the people of the Star Wars genre. He has been reluctant to take on padawans, or even speak about the subject. The only two padawans he has ever had were WandaCU, however it never flourished, and Markedben, who left to Order for the Sith before his training could be complete. His saber color is light blue and has been for the majority of his career. Early Life on ROBLOX Eeyon joined ROBLOX on September 7th, 2011, when recommended by a friend. He joined the Dragonball Z genre for a while, but eventually ventured into the Star Wars side a few months later. The Troops of the 501st Eeyon had joined The Troops of the 501st, owned by LEGODUDEAWSOME with about 2000 members. Still having a lot to discover on ROBLOX, he hadn't exactly been adept at a lot of things. He preferred melee combat over ranged, which brought a form of uniqueness to him. He climbed the ranks very quickly, mostly due to his ambition, and eventually became a Lt. General. Eeyon (Slurpiee at the time) had a very different personality. He was at times over-competitive and not always level-headed. He strived to be promoted to the rank of General, but never was. After seeing the commander kill innocent visitors unprovoked, he rebelled against the group, convincing many of his former pupils and peers to join him. Quite frankly, he failed, but he and a few of his former co-workers branched out and created their own clone group, which succeeded for a while until it fell to inactivity. It is at this time that Eeyon took a hiatus from ROBLOX in mid to late 2012. The Order of the Jedi A few months later, Eeyon came back to ROBLOX, out of both curiosity and boredom. When he came back, he had seen that the 501st had become highly inactive, along with many of his former co-workers. He had seen that some of them had moved onto AGR, or Mandalorian groups, or even Sith groups. He began looking for a place to fit in the genre, and came across The Order of the Jedi. He joined in January of 2014, hoping to be able to strive as he previously had. He quickly rose through the ranks as he had in his previous group, under his master, Tastefullink. Once he became a Knight, there was a shortage of Council members, and Keymanb had noticed him, so he decided to promote him to the Jedi Low Council. Not long after, LordDeathTheReaper was placed as the Grand Master. LordDeathTheReaper began to notice his participation in meetings and his care for OJ, and placed him as the Head of the Council of First Knowledge, which was a 2G development. A few weeks later, controversy started rising among the people about LordDeathTheReaper and his policies that were being put into effect. Jacoblightfoot quickly replaced him with SpartanE7. Immediately, people were divided on the fact that SpartanE7 had a clouded past with OJ, and that he was free-ranked. Eeyon really took up a leadership role when this began. He had begun calling Council meetings, as LordDeathTheReaper had before him, every week. They would discuss problems within the Order, and soon began a rebellion against SpartanE7. Eeyon and SpartanE7's ideologies butt heads on almost everything. Eeyon had the Council vote on giving the Council the ability to veto and completely overpower anything any leader said or did, and the vote was unanimous. Eeyon also brought to attention how the Councils, which were separated into the Low Council and the High Council at the time, were divided, and merged them into the Unified Council. SpartanE7 was taken out of his position as Grand Master and the reign of the Unified Council had begun. Tastefullink was appointed as the new Grand Master, and Masters of the Order were voted on, Eeyon winning by default, as KJskywalker had originally won, but someone had logged onto her account, giving a minor admin attack. Although Eeyon saw it as unjust for her to have been demoted, he stayed as the Master of the Order. About a month after Tastefullink was appointed, opinions started to battle. Eeyon then brought a case to the Council about Tastefullink, and how he believed that he should not have the position as Grand Master. For the most part, the Council disregarded it, and agreed to give him another chance, to see how he would do for the next couple of weeks. The Order continued on a downward spiral, and suddenly it climaxed. Tastefullink demoted a lot of Council Members and a Master of the Order (Eeyon) and replaced them with mostly free-ranked members. It was then that something had to be done, and something was done. Eeyon talked with Tastefullink and they had forgiven each other, and Tastefullink had undone the new Council he had put together. A few weeks later, Jacoblightfoot and Tastefullink decided to look for a new Grand Master, and observed a few potential ones, including Eeyon. Very quickly, they appointed Eeyon as a temporary Grand Master. Eeyon decided that if they did choose to keep him as the Grand Master, then he would want the Council to decide if he was worthy. Term as Grand Master After a little while, Tastefullink left the Order, and there never was an official announcement that Eeyon was the new Grand Master, until he decided to ask the Council personally. When he did that, the Council had decided that he was right for the position, and from then on Eeyon and the Council decided that all future positions in the Council and above must be voted on. From that point on, Eeyon had kept everything together for the majority of his term, and nothing incredibly significant happened, for they had kept the peace. His goal was to have a self-sufficient Order that did not require a Grand Master, and when Eeyon became inactive in October 2014 it was proven that he had succeeded in that goal. When Eeyon returned in late October, he had come back to an Order that was far more active than when he had been active. The Council was doing great, and Jacoblightfoot was very involved. Sometime in October, Eeyon had already brought it to the Council that they should replace him, for he had been too inactive. Sometime in early November, [[Emartuc was elected as the sixth Grand Master of the Order of the Jedi, and even though Eeyon had always been against there being an Elder rank, he reluctantly accepted the position. Quotes "Do not be concerned with what you have, but with what the person next to you has. Always put others before yourself."